DESCRIPTION: In this project, the tools of clinical cognitive neuroscience and functional brain imaging will be used to systematically address fundamental questions about cognitive, neurobiological, neurodevelopmental and genetic aspects of autism. High functioning autistic individuals (matched with healthy subjects) will participate in laboratory studies of sensorimotor aspects of eye movement control, executive cognitive skills subserved by prefrontal systems, and psychophysical studies of auditory and visual sensory abilities. Some of the subjects will also participate in fMRI studies that will individually address separate domains of the deficits.